Whitesnake
by Arokham
Summary: Ha cambiado, pues ya no desea ser Lincoln, cosas le ocurren en la noche, cosas de la cual ha preferido mantenerse callado, pero el silencio puede llegar a consumirte, destruirte como la mas toxica de los venenos. ( posible M desde el capitulo 2)


**Hola amigos como están, una vez dije que escribiría fics así cuando estuviese inspirado (usualmente ocurre cuando estoy mal), así que aquí está, informo que este fic sera corto 5 capítulos máximos espero que los disfruten, si tienen consejos no duden en dejármelos, que me ayudan sin más que decir, que Dios los Bendiga, cuiden aquello que tienen a su lado a aquellos a quienes aprecian, gracias**

 **Whitesnake**

Tacones altos, un hermoso vestido color cielo junto a una dorada cabellera rubia, toda una dama andante.

-Totalmente hermosa

Quizás no exageraban. Aquellos labios carmesís invitaban a la lujuria, aquel pintoresco andar al más puro exotismo, sin duda era hermosa, rebosante de una feminidad propia de Marilyn y una sensualidad digna de Sharon Stone.

-Pero es una menor.

-Acaso eso importa, digo no es como si fuera coger con ella solo quisiera conocerla.

¿Quién era?, era esa la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de todo aquel afortunado que la viera caminar por los pasillos de aquella escuela, bamboleando su bolso purpura al ritmo de canción que solo sonaba en su cabeza.

-Es ella, es de la que te hable

\- Un poco pequeña, pero tiene buen trasero

Aquellos benditos halagos, la hacían sentir la estrella de ese lugar, brillante como la más radiante de las luminarias, bella como la más hermosa de las Afroditas.

-Me llamo Chandler, no te había visto por esta escuela, eres nueva acaso, podría mostrarte…

Lo ignoro, pues aquellas vacías palabras eran lo último que necesitaba.

-¡Hey¡, digo, hola me llamo Rusty, no nos habíamos visto en otra parte

-No lo creo amor- Respondía con picardía- Pero podrías ayudarme, busco a un chico llamado Clyde…Clyde Mcbride.

-Claro…en la mesa del fondo con su novia

Rebosaba de elegancia en su andar, de una manía delirante en su respirar, aquellos compasivos ojos negros cuales perlas del oriente iluminaban un delicada tez que solo atrevidas pecas se atrevían a invadir.

-Hola Clyde- Saludaba, con una sonrisa sincera.-Anoche, tus palabras significaron tanto para mí, no he podido dejar en ellas, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti

-Que…Clyde…quien es ella- Preguntaba angustiada la pelirroja que lo acompañaba en la mesa.

-Soy la persona más importante en la vida de Clyde- Se adjudicaba con orgullo.

\- Clyde explícame ahora mismo que está ocurriendo- Exigía su pareja, causando que todas aquellas curiosas miradas que se centraban en aquella hermosa rubia agudizaran su atención sobre la respuesta ante tal cuestionamiento.

-No hay nada que explicar solo esto- Respondía la invitada con intensidad al tomar entre brazos a Mcbride.

El sonido de ambos labios chocando, las delicadas caricias de sus manos, el perenne rubor en sus mejillas, eran muestras de lo sincera que llegaba a ser muestra de amor.

Lo abrumaba, lo consumía, aquello se sentía tan maravillosamente fabuloso, el cereza en sus labios era un detalle sublime, aquellas delicadas caricias bajo sus cristales ,una muestra de su atención, lo disfrutaba, no podía negarlo, incluso si no fuese correcto, incluso si empujándola soltara el agarre de sus delicado labios carmesís, acabando con tal nirvana.

Pero no fue justo, no ante la mirada atenta de todos en aquel comedor, pues aquella chica caía sobre otro muchacho, llevando sobre su cabeza el menú de ese día, manchado su vestido color cielo del rojo de la salsa de tomate, cubriendo sus rubios cabellos de pasta italiana.

Una carcajada lo inicio todo, una cadena que entre risas y satíricas mofas, degradaban a la pequeña diva.

Aquella apacible sonrisa había desaparecido en ella, aquel brillo era ahora opacado por el negro maquillaje que se deslizaba bajo sus llorosos ojos, sus piernas temblaban provocando un leves golpeo a arrítmico de sus zapatos purpuras zapatillas de tacón.

-¡Lo siento¡- Fue lo último que pudo decirle antes de verla correr cubierta de vergüenza, apartando de su camino a todo aquel que detuviera su escape, pues eso era lo que su herido corazón le dictaminaba, correr, huir, escapar de todos y todo, pues ya no había razón para estar ahí, ni en ningún otro lado.

-0-

La había perseguido por toda la escuela la escuela cual cenicienta, persiguiendo el lavanda de su perfume, saboreando el cereza de sus labial, recorriendo cada pasillo, cruzando cada esquina, llegando al fin del mismo, pues unas escaleras que aprecian ascender al mismísimo cielo de Dante, le mostraban el último destino de la muchacha.

Escalón tras escalón, cada paso se sentía como sentencia a la mayor de las impertinencias, al peor de los placeres, el haber disfrutado del beso de alguien a quien incluso amando debía respetar.

La radiante luz radiante sol más benevolente de primavera jugaba al favor de su rubia cabellera, que irradiaba con sus rayos cual joya egipcia, pero tristemente era lo único que brillaba en ella, pues las amargas lágrimas que habían derramado cubrían su hermoso rostro de una negrura que corrompía aquella delicadeza que tanto la había caracterizado.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no debía

-Vete, vete, solo vete

\- Sabes que no me voy a ir, nos conocemos de toda la vida, de los siempre he sido el más terco.

Ella prefería no responder, el silencio fungía como la mejor de sus defensas

-Sobre lo que paso en la cafetería…

-Solo te hice caso…deje que mi corazón hablara…solo eso

\- Lo se

-¡Entonces porque¡Porque no me correspondiste en la cafetería¡Si, anoche me dijiste que me amabas¡Acaso mentiste¡

Sin temor alguno Clyde se acercaba a ella, se arrodillaba tomando su altura y separaba su rubia cabellera de su rostro.

-No mentí, nunca lo hice, yo te amo, eres mi hermano, el único que tengo Lincoln

-Clyde- Respondía ante la revelación de sus palabras-Yo lo siento, lo siento mucho, Clyde…yo no debí, no debí, solo tenía miedo…tenía mucho miedo, de ser volver a ser Lincoln, de que todo ocurriese de nuevo.

-Está bien, está bien, se por lo que pasas Lincoln, pero yo estoy aquí contigo, y también mis papás, no hay nada que temer hermano, saldremos juntos de esto- Lo tomaba en brazos, mientras que aquella sonrisa se volvía dibujar en su rostro, aquella apacible miraba descansaba sobre sus hombre cerrando sus ojos, sumergiéndose en un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

-Sabes, lo mejor será ir a casa Lincoln…¿Lincoln?...- Preguntaba intrigado al no obtener respuesta del chico, quien con la el rostro tranquilo reposaba sobre sus hombros.

Lo llamaba, pero él no respondía, lo llamaba con más fuerza, pero él no despertaba. Con sus labios color cereza entre abiertos, con aquella perturbadora paz en su reposo, aquel chico a quien tanto había amado como su hermano, revelaba sobre sus muñecas pequeñas marcas llenas de un dolor y un culpa infinita, de ellas pequeños ríos carmesís brotaban con delicadeza desembocando en una gran mar que sin preveerlo había crecido bajo sus pies.

-¡Que has hecho idiota¡- Gritaba Clyde-¡Auxilio¡Auxilio¡-Gritaba con más fuerza-¡Auxilio¡Alguien¡Que mi hermano se muere¡

Tacones altos, un hermoso vestido color cielo junto a una dorada cabellera rubia, era todo lo que quedaba de la persona que más había amado en el mundo.

-0-

Aquella tarde un informe llego a su mesa.

"Nombre: Lincoln Marie Loud"

"Razón de internamiento: Intento de suicidio."

"Léase el interior antes de tomar el caso."


End file.
